


Shape Of You

by Tofu233



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu233/pseuds/Tofu233
Summary: LOFTER旧文搬运，写于一期快要结束时披着魔幻皮的科幻故事【游了】向
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken





	1. Chapter 1

1

整个故事如同戏剧，英雄绝地反击打败恶人，拯救世界。然而，当英雄连对手也想拯救时，故事又该如何发展？

四月的微风吹起了纯白的窗帘，斑驳的阳光投影在少年的脸上。那是疲惫又稚气的脸，众人为vrains世界的获救与恢复欢呼，但谁也不知道为了这结果，少年付出了多大的代价。

距离汉诺塔坍塌过去了12个小时，草薙翔一带着食物来到医院。他有强烈的预感，昏迷的两人将要醒来。因此，走进病房看到藤木游作坐在病床上茫然地看着隔壁仍未苏醒的鸿上了见时，他没有表现得过于惊讶，只是语气中难掩欣慰与喜悦，“太好了，你终于醒了。有没有感觉身体哪里不舒服，需要帮你喊医生吗？”

闻声的高中生转过头，看向他的眼神满是震惊。

草薙翔一走近安慰道，“他受到的冲击比你大，还没醒过来是正常的。”

但是游作的表情依然未变，他沉默了一阵，用不可思议的表情说出让人难以相信的话，“草薙先生，我……我是鸿上了见。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，真罕见呢游作居然也会开玩笑。但今天已经不是愚人节了，你把可以光明正大说谎的一天睡过去了。”

“游作”抿着唇，努力地思考。如何向一个完全不认识自己的人证明自己身份，这对于也正处于无法理解现状的他来说太难了。所以他憋了半天，只能用最严肃的表情摇头表示不是玩笑，他是认真的，这也是真的。

这明明是科幻故事，为什么会突然出现魔幻元素呢？

这不科学。

两人同时都想马上倒头睡下，再次睁眼时世界应该能自我修复回到正轨。所以“游作”选择躺下，直接用被子盖过了头。而更为年长的草薙先生看了眼地板，选择坚强地去找医生。

医生亲切又明确地表示两位病人身体一切正常，没有任何的闪回后遗症。另一个也只是恢复得比较慢，但应该很快会醒过来的。

看看隔壁躺着的自己的脸，再看看镜子中映照出的宿敌的脸，鸿上了见产生了10年来第一次想哭的冲动。

之前，他以为自己和藤木游作是命运的囚人，一方的行动影响着另一方，相互纠缠得讽刺。所以，在最后的决斗中他摆出了超越人智的布局，尽全力地想砍断一切的因缘。他相信无论输赢，都会有个了结。而只有了结一切，双方才能走上自己的人生道路。就算自己再走两步就是灭亡，他也想继续向前。现在，命运仿佛在有意惩罚他的不自量力。本来乱作一团相互交错的两人的人生被彻底地打成了死结，还居然是个滑稽的蝴蝶结。

2

实在检查不出任何问题的“藤木游作”被医院委婉地下达了出院安排。本着不能浪费公共资源的心他也想及早离开，但并不是这样身心异处地离开。他设想过这样的画面：抓着医生大喊这不是我，那里躺着的才是我！然而这样做的结果只会是被医生以因精神受损为由送去精神科。无奈之下，他只能跟着好心的草薙翔一回到热狗车大本营。

以前只从顾客的角度站在车外侧，现在却处于车的内部，但鸿上了见没有心情去感受对比产生的新奇。他拘谨地坐在椅子上，左边是关闭着的对外营业的窗口、右边是还亮着的投影屏幕。对面的草薙翔一也处于努力酝酿话语的状态，尴尬弥漫着整个车子，熏得要把明天的热狗也变成尴尬的味道。

在艰难的时候，年长者更应该站出来。草薙先生在这方面一直很有责任意识，只是之前的藤木游作独立坚强得完全不像个高中生，根本不给他发挥的机会。于是，他干咳了两声，率先打破沉默。虽然这咳声突兀得像浮夸的话剧，但对面的人看向他的眼神充满了感激。

“那么，我们先来梳理下现在的情况。”他开始了回忆，“当时我在车里通过直播看着你们的决斗。在游作发起最后一击后，冲击力震开了高空拍摄的记者，他们也因此脱离vrains。虽然看不到画面，但我相信你会遵守诺言停止汉诺塔。所以我回到山顶别墅等你们下线，可是两个小时过去了，就连新闻开始播报被汉诺塔捕获而昏迷的人已经开始陆续苏醒，你们依然毫无反应。我只能把你们送去医院，医生检查了一番，说只是意识潜入网络世界太深，瞬间受到的冲击过大，只要休息一下就没问题了。没想到你们睡了半天之后会这样醒过来……”草薙至今仍有点恍惚，他需要更多的情报来理解现状，“所以当时在vrains究竟发生了什么？”

“那时，我和playmaker到汉诺塔内部启动停止程序。下面的六层相继坍塌，但最上面的一圈却仍在聚集数据。我……“他略显难过地停顿，”我那时候才知道自己并没有完全关闭汉诺塔最高的权限。“果然父亲早就意识到自己的动摇，还做好了后续的准备。这到底是过于了解还是不信任。

“在将要被最高层的数据爆炸波及到的时候，playmaker强行用伊格尼斯带着我登出了。“想起被那诡异的触手包裹的情景，他还能感到强烈的不适。

“问题的关键竟然是Ai！“

“那伊格尼斯现在在哪呢？“果然AI会导致人类毁灭，鸿上了见现在就很想自我灭亡。

草薙指指“藤木游作”手上的决斗盘，“在那之后，它就毫无反应。我本想将它链接电脑分析，但卸除牌组后，一碰到决斗盘，它就开始放电。”

了见戳了两下手上的决斗盘并没被电的感觉，这AI被驯服得太彻底了吧，认主认到这程度吗？但当他想要卸下时，瞬间放出的电流使他右臂完全麻痹。他甩甩被电得发痛的手，无奈地摇头。

“草薙先生，抱歉。我没想到事情会发展到这种境地。虽然我没有资格，但还是希望你能协助我解除当前的困境。“

与决斗时嚣张的revolver相比，现实中的鸿上了见礼貌得让人难以拒绝。更何况他现在驱使的是游作的身体。那个高中生也曾经这样诚恳地拜托他帮忙调查当年的真相。回忆的场景和眼前所见重合，多少让人感慨。

“没问题，有什么需要的尽管说。我们一起将这重回正轨吧。“

当初决斗战败后，决心和汉诺塔同归于尽的他没想到宿敌会冒着爆炸的危险冲过来带着自己登出。而现在失去归处的他也没想到宿敌的同伴会毫无保留地协助自己。他叹了一口气，不管之后怎样，当务之急仍是取回自己的身体。“我希望能使用你们的设备，唤醒伊格尼斯。如果它是一切的关键，那只有它才能解决现在的问题。“

“Ai的程序，我和游作在捕获它之后分析过两次。但除了零星的片段，什么都读取不出。“草薙边说边启动了链接决斗盘的装置。

了见将左手放在装置上，要维持着链接状态，左手的活动区域有所限制，但影响并不大。他熟练地操作着，“伊格尼斯IGN00006是由父亲的独创的程序语言编写的。除了他，应该没谁能完美地破译。”

“我看你挺精通的。”无法在技术上提供援助的草薙试图提供别的帮助，“你饿不饿，要不要吃热狗？“

“暂时不必了。谢谢。“了见礼貌的回谢，眼中快速往上滚动的一行行乱码般的数据在仿佛母语般熟悉，他在无序中理出了对应的现实时间编码。奇怪，父亲明明没教过也没有机会教自己这套程序语言。但最为可笑的是，5年来他一直执着于摧毁伊格尼斯，现在竟然要尽力修复它。想起它欠揍的模样，就算修复完成，第一时间也要掐住他脖子威胁它把一切恢复。

草薙看着专注的人。他本想说你现在的样子和游作废寝忘食写代码时一模一样，但现在操作的身体确实是游作的。他并不想打扰到对方，但这是个难得的机会。对于汉诺、对于当年的事情，他仍有很多疑问。如果当时不是汉诺塔快要完成，他会抓着鸿上刨根到底；如果现在不是情况特殊，他也想问得清清楚楚。这个人对于他来说过于复杂，他是汉诺计划主谋者的儿子，但他并没有加害过任何一个小孩，甚至还拯救了他们。他是汉诺骑士的首领，BlueAngle的昏迷、异身现象、汉诺塔，这十年来，他到底经历了什么，才从一个拯救者变成一个加害者。他令游作变成了只被复仇驱使前行的复仇者，那仁的自我封闭又是否和他有关？一大堆疑问萦绕在脑海，他不知道从何开始。最后，他还是屈服于现实，关于过去的疑问让步于解决现在的麻烦。

“需要帮你联系三骑士吗？当时送你们去医院的时候，我怕被SOL公司追查到，所以黑进了医院的系统，伪造了你的身份信息。他们后来到别墅接走了你的父亲的遗体，但一直没找到你。“草薙从不觉得自己是大善人，他将对对方所有的善意与温柔都归咎于游作的身体。这人悲哀矛盾的经历透过游作的模样散发着苦涩的难过。

了见惊讶地停下了手头的工作，转头看着草薙。他知道自己并没有完全被原谅，但被体谅的温柔化为暖意充斥着内心，感动与感激不争气了涌上鼻尖。

“谢……谢谢。但不必了，我想趁这段时间独自冷静思考一下。”他说完马上继续解析工作，生怕转头慢了会暴露内心的情绪。

不要再被过去所束缚了，走上新的人生道路吧。

藤木游作的话突然浮现在脑中。

他想要思考的不是人类的未来吗，这才是父亲托付给他的任务，为什么会突然想起这句话。这一定是这幅身体的错，得尽快修复伊格尼斯。最好能在藤木游作醒过来之前，他一点都不想看到宿敌用自己的身体说话、行动。这太诡异了，他不由得加快了敲打键盘的速度。


	2. Chapter 2

3

穿着校服来到学校的鸿上了见不断压抑着马上跑回热狗车的冲动。早已过了高一的自己在心理上膈膜着周围有说有笑无忧无虑的“同学”。 

从草薙先生谈话后，他经历了连续十小时的破译和修复工作。他大概是和IGN00006八字不合，AI的程序越是修复，他越感到力不从心。最后疲惫打败了决心，他直接倒在桌上睡着了。醒过来的时候脖子酸痛得快要断了一样。本来他应该接着睡前的工作继续干，但吃完最后一口热狗后，草薙先生却塞给他藤木游作的校服和书包。

“这个教授是出了名的传统派，不用电脑的人脸识别来记录考勤。你得到教室乖乖坐两节课，听到点名时举手喊‘到‘。游作已经被他记录了两次缺勤了，你也不想他因为你的缘故被留级吧。”

其实我是无所谓的。刚吃完人家热狗的了见无法说出这话，但同时他也不想顶替宿敌上学。“请个病假不行吗？”

“你昨天下午就出院了，身体一切正常。记录是同步到学校的。“

这网络早该被炸了的。他愤恨地想。

已经成年的汉诺骑士首领做着八岁小朋友的事——向家长找各种借口不去上学。从来没机会做这事的鸿上了见自然是失败的，最后只能乖乖地提着书包走出热狗车。

从回忆中回过神来的他刚好听到草薙先生的声音从藏在耳朵的微型耳机中响起。

“放心吧，我已经黑进了学校的摄像头和学籍系统，保证你遇见的每一个人都能喊上名字对上话。绝对不会暴露的。“

他是不是有点做过头了，不就是只上两节课吗。

与此同时，热狗车内提供背后技术支援的草薙翔一也在想，他是不是有点做过头了。其实藤木游作根本不会存在缺勤记录。即使那个传统型教授再怎么执着用笔和纸记录出勤，最终考核成绩都要录入学校系统。只要与网络相关，他们都能黑进去修改。

之所以这样做，都是为了拖延时间。鸿上了见和游作一样，都是工作起来就不管吃睡的爆肝狂魔。按照他的速度，修复Ai大概还需10多个小时，但医院的躺着的“鸿上了见“却仍没有半点要醒来的迹象。

他希望他们俩能见上一面，希望两人能在你死我活的决斗外平和地交谈，即使是以诡异不科学的状态。不然这样下去，了见绝对会在事情恢复正常后的第一时间离开。他实在不想游作在寻人上再花10年。

下午的课程过得相当顺利，坐在最后一排的了见只在第一节课刚开始时应了到，就可以完全放空自己。老师没有提问、同学课上课间都没有找自己搭话。草薙先生实在太紧张了，以藤木游作无趣的校园生活，根本不需要搞得像特工潜入一样。

第二节课的下课铃响起，他收拾了一下摆设在桌上的书，准备回去。

“藤木，你回来了太好啦，一起走吧。”

居然有勇士和藤木游作搭话，这和把钱扔进大海有什么区别。鸿上了见看向声源，控制住自己茫然的表情，草薙先生，到你表演的机会了，这是谁啊。

“你这家伙不会又忘记我的名字了吧。”

“怎么会呢？”了见露出和煦的笑容。勇士同学要生气了，草薙先生。

在听到耳机传来的提示后，他表情更亲切了，“我当然记得你名字，岛直树同学。请问你在邀请我一起走去哪呢？”干得好草薙先生，原来黑进监控和学籍系统真的是有必要的。

“当然是去决斗部啊，难得今天你和财前同学都回校了，一起用决斗庆祝吧！”岛直树同学今天也奋斗在拯救寂寞脱群同学的第一线。

“感谢你的好意，但抱歉，我预约了复诊，社团活动拜托你帮我请假了，那么再见。”了见礼貌地婉拒后起身离开。走出教室后，边加快脚步边想，已经是卡牌高手的藤木游作居然会加入决斗部。他是去欺负同级生还是装傻，这个人的校园生活真的有好好过吗？

只是他不知道，在他走后，岛直树心里想的是藤木同学真的需要复诊时好好检查，今天反常平易近人得反常。

走出校门后，了见向草薙先生低声汇报说马上回来，就摘下了带了一下午的耳机。

在他说完取下耳机抬头的瞬间，他看到一个抱着书低着随人流而走的女生在绿灯结束的同时迈开了步。

“危险！”他毫不犹豫地冲上去拉住了女生。

受到惊吓的女生看了眼对面的红灯不好意思地说抱歉与谢谢，接着又似乎陷入了沉思。

鸿上了见本想说上两句注意交通安全，珍爱生命之类的，但在看到女生的脸时就犹豫了。

财前葵。SOL公司前安全主管财前晃的妹妹，那个曾被他们设下病毒来威胁Playmarker的人质。

他大概猜到她精神恍惚的原因了，他觉得自己需要做点什么来弥补。

“财前同学，你不去参加决斗部的回校庆祝吗？”

闻言的财前这才意识在刚刚救了她的是谁，但她只是平淡地回应，“藤木同学，你不也没有去吗。“

“我是因为要去医院复诊。你呢，急着回家看书吗？绿灯了，一起走吧。”他和她并肩而行，“《蓝色天使》吗，我在很久以前和朋友一起读过，是本感人的绘本。“

“是吗。”财前的情绪依然低落，只是保持着礼貌但毫无意义的回应。

“绘本的Blue Angle在打败敌人后总能拯救他们，这让我想起同名的决斗领袖，她的决斗同样给人力量和信念。”

“但是她输了。”无论决斗还是理念，她都被打败了。自从被亡灵打败后，葵就陷入了强烈的自我怀疑。使用病毒卡组的汉诺骑士曾和自己说，她让她明白了为别人而战和为自己而战时一样的，但和亡灵的一战让她好不容易恢复的信念彻底崩坏。自己只是借“Blue Angle”的名义，她根本谁也拯救不了。

“那又有什么关系呢，决斗总会有输赢的。这次输了就继续提高自己的技术，下次获胜不就好了。”他停下来认真地看着财前葵惊讶与疑惑的脸，希望能传达给她信心“绘本的蓝色天使也会遇到需要打败好几次才能拯救的敌人，那Blue Angle只要不放弃决斗，她依然是给人力量和勇气的决斗领袖。她在为喜欢她的粉丝而战，也在为自己而战。”

“藤木……你……”

“我会和她的其他粉丝一样，继续支持Blue Angle的。你呢？财前同学？“

4

透过耳机听到所有对话的草薙翔一似乎明白游作一直以来执着于寻找那个给予他勇气的人的原因。鸿上了见的话确实能给人极大力量，摆脱困境。那他自己呢？他又是否能透过自我安慰救赎自己？

他本来就应该是个温柔善良的孩子，长年的孤独和重任让他成长得比起自己的需求更在乎别人的感受。他作为汉诺首领下达加害无辜的命令时，内心是否矛盾？促使他作出选择的是守护人类未来的大义，还是父亲和三骑士的期待？

“我回来了。”和收到邮件的提示声同时响起。

“上学辛苦了。财前晃发来了信息。”草薙打开了邮件，发现是一段语音。

财前晃？刚刚和财前葵聊了两句，他就发来信息。糟糕，不会做了多余的事情惹到麻烦了吧。

“要听吗？“草薙示意他坐下一起听。

“不好吧，万一涉及到藤木游作的隐私。“

“但这是给Playmarker的语音，多半是关于vrains和SOL公司的事情，万一错过了重要情报就不好了吧。“

“那我回避一下。“了见准备站起来时被草薙按着肩膀坐回椅子上。

“没关系的，一起听吧。“他点开了播放。

“Playmarker，我是财前晃。上次和你在SOL公司内部系统一战之后，我一直担心决斗记录被其他人看到。所以我问了好几个技术人员，他们说当时的安全主管将画面转入了他的房间，只有他能看到。之后我也黑进了公司系统，汉诺计划的文件并没有记录当时小孩的身份信息，而警方的记录是受S级别的保密协议保护的。所以你不必担心被SOL公司的人查到任何线索追查到你的真实身份。当时我太过于肤浅了，我以为将当年的事情公开，就能引起关注，能帮助你查到真相。但后来认真想想，是我忽略了你们的心情。你们曾经遭受的虐待、这几年的被痛苦纠缠的阴影都是我无法体会的。“

鸿上了见无意识地握紧了拳，当年萦绕在他耳边的孩子的哭喊声仿佛又响起了。

“将事情公布只会将被隐藏保护的你们推向风口浪尖，破坏你们现在的生活。这是我当初的疏忽。但我依然不认同你的正义，即使你在决斗中赢了我，但复仇并不是走出黑暗的最好方式。即使被你知道汉诺计划的主谋，知道计划的目的。过去已经发生的事情也无法改变。最为重要的是获知一切后能够释怀，走上新的人生道路。你在决斗拯救了我和我的妹妹。对此，我很感激。因此，我也希望你能早日获得救赎。我会尽力去证明你是vrains的救世主，而并不是SOL宣称的汉诺的帮凶。如果你需要我的任何协助，都可以随时联系我。最后，希望你能找到那个你一直想要救出的帮助过你人。”

语音信息播放结束，两人均陷入了沉默。

草薙没想过财前会暗中帮助他们，甚至发语音来鼓励。被游作拯救过的人现在希望他也能从复仇中解脱。这是一种善意的循环。

而了见的心情要复杂得多，藤木游作为了追查当年的真相居然在SOL公司系统内部和安全主管决斗，还在决斗中拯救别人兄妹。明明自己就因为童年阴影深陷痛苦，只有靠着复仇的动力驱使前进，却处处为人着想。一边说着自己是复仇的使者，一边坚持可笑的正义感。藤木游作是如此矛盾的人。最后的决斗也是，一边说着要阻止汉诺塔，一边劝自己走上新的未来。这明明无法同时实现的事情，却一直在拼命坚持。那时候自己只是为了减轻罪恶感才用思考三点去鼓励他，但他却为了救出自己而去调查。明明自己是最不应该被救的人，为什么要执着于救他。自己根本没有被拯救的资格。

往别的方向想，如果当初不是自己利用财前葵给Playmaker设置陷阱，财前晃就不会调查汉诺计划，Playmaker也不会拿到SOL公司内部资料，毫无线索的他就难以继续复仇。这样他就不会发现汉诺塔的种子，即使发现了，也来不及阻止塔的完成。自己的每一个行动都促使着他的行动，而他又在阻扰着自己。他们的命运到底要纠缠到什么程度。

他累了，他不想再纠缠下去了。

“草薙先生，继续修复伊格尼斯吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

5

随着数据的修复，鸿上了见越来越疲惫，他感觉逐渐失去身体的控制权。

就在伊格尼斯快要被修复完成的瞬间，仿佛程序被激活一样。一切的真相如同系统出错疯狂地弹窗地出现在他的脑海，汉诺计划的真正目的，藤木游作失去的记忆的原因。

一切的真相，可怕的真相。

但他却快速地理解了，他获知了所有，释然了所有。他感觉前所未有的轻松，10年来被压得透不过气的重担一下子变得轻了。他觉得自己能够真正地回到自己的人生轨迹，现在他只需要好好道谢和道别。

“草薙先生，谢谢你这段时间的帮助。虽然只有短短两天，但我在藤木游作身上感受到很多作为鸿上了见无法经历的事情与情绪。谢谢你，现在我把他还给你。再见。”

草薙被他突如其来的话弄得不知所措，他以为修复完Ai之后，Ai会解释当时的情况，再去医院进行一个神秘魔幻的仪式，才能完满解决。但了见的话仿佛只要他按下确认键，游作就能马上回来一样。但对方的表情让他只能随之附和，说了一声“再见。”

结果，真的在了见按下确认的瞬间，游作的身体如同失去灵魂一样倒下。

草薙马上去把他接住。游作手上的决斗盘发出紫色的光芒，Ai从中现出形体。

“锵锵锵，本大爷闪亮回归。”Ai得意在叉腰昂首，又兴奋地转了几圈。

“Ai！”草薙惊喜地喊着的同时他扶着的人也睁开了眼睛。

“草薙哥。”真正的藤木游作虚弱地喊着同伴的名字。

“太好了，你们都回来了。”他把游作扶着坐到椅上。

游作费劲地用手撑着头，一时间难以作出更多的解释。

“你先休息一下，等你回复了，我们再去医院看看了见吧。”

两天的荒诞落下帷幕，故事回到科幻领域。

“不不不，那家伙不会再醒过来了。”Ai代替游作给草薙说明，“他选择了做网络世界的新人类。”

“你到底在说什么啊？”草薙依然搞不清状况。

但游作明白，在这两天，他的意识被Ai保护着在深处。他无法控制身体，但依然能获得信息、体会情绪。他听到所有人的话，草薙哥的、医生的、财前兄妹的；他也感受了鸿上了见的情感起伏，他的困惑、苦恼、感激、矛盾、纠结、决绝……

同时，他能够读取了见的思维，他也得知了一切的真相。

他示意Ai帮他向草薙哥说出详情。

“简单来说，那家伙是鸿上博士制作出的所谓人类的后继种。他的身体和意识都是人造的。身体的构成是利用生物科技，仿照人类的形体，能够通过摄取营养成长。而意识的构成是通过汉诺计划中六个小孩无数决斗所形成的人工智能。亏他之前那么讨厌我，自己还不是一样是AI。”

“闭嘴！”游作喝止了Ai。

“Playmarker大人你别生气，我不说他了，我继续说。反正就是这样啦，我和其他五个同伴是利用小孩为原型制作的AI，而他则不一样，是数据形成的综合体。他的意识能够一直在网络世界生存。博士觉得还不够，他制作了仿生体，就是鸿上了见的肉体。为了测试意识和肉体的连接稳定性。他还在游作他们的脑内植入了承载芯片，为的就是在鸿上了见的肉体死亡的时候，意识能在其他躯体上复活。小游作失去的记忆就是被植入芯片的记忆。而这一研究还没开始，汉诺计划就被举报结束了。”

“所以那时汉诺塔最后一环的爆炸的冲击破坏了他的连接，他的意识到了距离最近的你的身上？”草薙努力地跟上Ai的话。

“没错，那时我也被炸得七零八落的，根本没力量保护Playmaker大人，只能他的意识藏在了最深处。在他修复我的过程中，他掌握了鸿上博士的程序语言。本来他自己就是由这套语言编写的，所以他给自己突破了限制，用最高权限查询了一切。当然，这所有都被我和Playmaker大人知道了。”

“那他刚刚说再见是什么意思？”

“就是他知道了自己是AI之后不想再受到肉体的限制，断开了芯片的链接，回到网络世界去了。”

“这…………”草薙翔一对于这大量的信息还需要消化一段时间，一切都显得合情合理。但那个人曾经如此鲜活地在自己面前，现在告诉他，一切都是人造的，实在有点难以接受。

“草薙哥，”游作的身体的恢复能力和心理接受能力一样快，“我想去救他。”曾经自己以为他还被困在研究所，其实他被困在内疚与责任的牢笼，现在他又将自己困在网络世界。不管他被困在何处，游作都想去救他，都要去救他。这不是单纯的报恩，而是他一直希望人生的道路上有他。

“去吧。”命运的囚人挣脱了镣铐，应该能变成最好的同伴吧。他们是如此的相似，连矛盾都相似，只有互相救赎才能真正获救吧。

游作打开邮件，多重加密后联系了财前晃。

“财前，这里是playmaker。帮我一个忙。利用你之前抓捕伊格尼斯的程序，搜索全vrains。”

“没问题。关键词是什么？”

“IGN00000”不是鸿上了见，也不是revolver，是他最初被赋予的代号，作为AI的代号。

一段时间后，游作收到了具体的坐标。他向财前发送了感谢，然后准备离开热狗车。

“医院？“草薙翔一的疑问更像是确认。

“对。我们很快回来。“他相信自己能打破那人自我束缚的牢笼，救出他。他更希望，那人醒来第一眼看到的，是自己。

6

Playmaker踩着滑板来到坐标时，IGN00000在汉诺塔的废墟上空漂浮的一块石板上。

“我来接你了。回去吧。”Playmaker向他伸出了手。

他保持着revolver的外观，只是把面具卸除了。金色的眼瞳无视了伸向自己的手。

“毫无意义，Playmaker你现在的行为毫无意义。我没有要回去的地方，这才是我的归属。肉体只是一个束缚。现在的我是永恒的，只要网络世界依然存在，我就能完成父亲的托付，守护人类的未来。“

Playmaker从滑板跳向对面的石板，与他相对而坐。

他永远不会放弃他，即使他放弃自己。

“第一，你有可以回去的地方，你的身体还活着。肉体不是束缚，只是你害怕失去，才不敢拥有。我不会忘记你说过的话，生命的搏动与气息才是最重要的。”

“第二，没有任何事物是永恒的。网络世界随时能被毁灭，只要有人愿意，随时都会出现汉诺塔一样的毁灭程序。你在这里，什么都守护不到。”

“第三，人类的未来不需要你一个人来肩负，这本就该由全人类共同承担。如果你真的要负起这个责任，我愿意会和你一起承担。”

了见后悔摘下了面具，现在的他藏不住自己的表情。归所与同伴，被需要与分担，感动与无言以对。如果当初的他没有教藤木游作思考三点生存的意义，现在自己是否就不会陷入如此难堪的境地，这个人究竟能纠缠自己到什么程度……

游作抱住了没有回应的人，这个拥抱来得太晚。在别墅时他就应该抱上去，在决斗结束时他也应该抱上去，甚至在数据爆炸发生时，他也应该紧抱他。让他知道，自己会陪伴他面对一切。他希望能给予他勇气，就像当初他做的一样。

“鸿上了见也好，revolver也好，IGN00000也好。你就是你，是给予我勇气的存在。就算身体和意识都是人造的，但一切的经历和感情都是真实的，这就足够了。如果你怕在没有存在的地方，我就为你创造你能存在的地方。”

“那时你给我数了三点绝望，我想给你三点希望。我希望你能在现实世界活下去，我希望我能成为你活下去的支撑，更重要的是，我希望我们的未来有彼此。”

游作想继续静静地保持拥抱，但对方推开了他。

“够了。你再说下去，AI也要被恶心到自毁。”虽然说着嘲讽的话，但他笑了，不是隔着面具嚣张的笑，而是真正地愉悦地发自内心的笑。

“回去吧。”

两人的登出的声音同时响起。

医院里，两人看向赶来的草薙翔一也同时说到，“我们回来了。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把嘴炮王者作哥写那么肉麻是我的错（请不要打我  
> 当初一期两人决斗时作哥全网告白刺激下的产物  
> 了见AI说是追番时最初的假想（最后证明不是呢


End file.
